


This Christmas

by TheWildFool



Series: Merry Christmas!! [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Childhood Friends, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Holidays, Humor, Language, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Major Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mother Nature Being an Asshole, Multi, Natural Disasters, Other, Recovered Memories, Sexual Content, Skateboarding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Stress Relief, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several One-Shots on how everyone spends their Christmas Eve, be bad or...well worse. Join HOMRA, Scepter 4, White Rice Party, Time Palace and the awkward clan JUNGLE as they celebrate in their own fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> GoRa and GoHands owns everything that is K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah don't give a bad review in matter of fact — I'm not done with this yet. I just don't want it to be removed from the drafts of my saves at the moment and I'm playing my cards...so uhh, yes please bear with me!! Take a look at my other [K] story!!

I'm sorry don't be angry please. I'm working on it though!! I promise!!


End file.
